


i know you wonder

by aelins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, hermione just gets a good rescue from her man, ok but there's no actual prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: “Granger,” Malfoy drawls, he offers her his arm.She takes it with grace, this is a dance and one wrong step will lead them both to disaster.“Let’s get you home,” Draco doesn’t look at her as they walk away from the auction house and into a carriage that will undoubtedly take them back to the new Malfoy Manor in Mayfair.a dystopian exes au
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	i know you wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there's some dark stuff in here but it's fluff fic. Hermione and Draco are very gentle with each other.

Hermione was one of the many girls ready for auction tonight. All the years of being number one in her class had amounted to nothing--she was a husk of the woman who’d thrown down Voldemort’s ruins and watched his body burn in Fiendfyre. 

Nagini had remained, as all dark things do. 

It seemed the darkness was her only companion now.

She’d be sold to the highest bidder and likely used and left for dead--it was ok though--she had nothing else left to give. 

So many unfortunate things had happened since her time at Hogwarts--her friend’s deaths were at the top of that list. Harry--for all his strength and persistence had been defeated by Death Eaters  _ seven days _ after Hermione had thrown the gauntlet of war down. 

She’d lit the flames that had burned the world to the ground. 

And she wasn’t sorry. 

A blackness, dark as the abyss had lodged in her chest, taken root and ruined her. It is with heavily lidded eyes and dark liner that she looks out from behind the curtain. She knows she’s more like her enemy now than she would care to admit. She looks more like Bellatrix did ten years ago--that afternoon at Hogwarts when Ron had broken Bellatrix’s body against the rocks of what remained of a once-legendary castle. The darkness is all she has. 

And she knows tonight she will not be bought for her long, shapely legs, her petite body, or even her perky tits. No--they’ll be aiming at her head, gunning for the power that now flows through her veins. 

Her number is called, “Next we have a treat for the gentlemen in the house, something to get your cocks hard and your wallets empty.” 

She takes the stage. 

*~*~* 

The bidding goes on for  _ three hours _ . She’s standing on the stage in nothing but a bra and panty set, black as night. In the end--it is a man looming in the shadows who purchases her very beating heart. And she’d know that drawling, lazy, sexy voice anywhere. 

What was the darkness to her? Nothing. 

But Malfoy knew her tricks--if he intended to call her a mudblood he’d have another thing coming. 

She’s escorted off stage, and Malfoy is called upon to pay a staggering sum for her flesh. She’d known the Malfoy’s were rich--but the sum was stilling rolling around her head like a bomb. She’d always known she was special, but this was different. 

Hermione keeps her head held high as she’s taken to be dressed for Malfoy. She hates him more now than she ever has before. He wouldn’t take  _ shit _ from her. 

When she’s dressed in a floor-length, shimmering, emerald green evening gown fit for a goddess--he makes his appearance. 

His blonde hair is perfect--his quartz grey eyes are sharp and follow her movements with precision. He’s older now--they both are--but his deadly grace is the same as it always was--without the clumsiness of youth he is a painting in ice tones and stealth. 

“Granger,” Malfoy drawls, he offers her his arm. 

She takes it with grace, this is a dance and one wrong step will lead them both to disaster. 

“Let’s get you home,” Draco doesn’t look at her as they walk away from the auction house and into a carriage that will undoubtedly take them back to the new Malfoy Manor in Mayfair. 

The old manor had burned--Harry had lit the flames when Dobby had died and grief had overwhelmed them all. 

There’s something he’s not aware of--and it’s not a secret she’ll be able to keep much longer. She was an omega, on top of all the other errors of her birth. She’s just glad she’ll be getting the knot tonight, even if she won’t let him top her. 

“ _ Merlin _ ,” Draco swears, a beat after the door to the carriage closes, “You’re an omega.” There’s reverence in his voice which scares her. 

She nods, and her lips form a grim line. “You’d be mistaken to think--” 

“Granger,” Malfoy’s alpha voice is causing her nerves to fray, “I’ll take whatever you will freely give tonight. I’m not in the business of taking my pleasure from those who do not want to give it.” 

Hermione shudders, and all their clandestine affairs, all their Sunday mornings spent lazily in bed--all she can think is how foolish she’d been. They’d been at war--and she’d been a damn fool. 

Of course, he wouldn’t have known she was an omega then--she’d been mid-way through presenting and everyone had thought she’d be a Beta. 

But she was not. 

And she still carried a torch for the bastard--there had never been anyone else. And she doubted there ever would be. 

He looks at her, and there is softness in his eyes she doesn’t want to see. 

“I would’ve given them the title to my Gringotts vault,” Malfoy says--a little breathlessly. 

Hermione can’t look away from him, knowing that as she stares at his soft, pink lips that she is as good as gone. 

“You came for me.” She says, finally breaking her gaze. 

Draco’s voice is strong and clear, the only thing she can cling to in this eternal night, “ _ I will always come for you _ .” 

And then--as if gravity and magic combined worked against them--or for them--she couldn't decide--she’s brushing her mouth against his. 

A truce. 

A very sexy truce. 

They would do this together or not at all, and the only person in this whole godforsaken world who had enough darkness in their veins, a power to match hers was Draco fucking Malfoy. 

They were not on opposite sides of the war, but opposite sides of the same coin bound together forever. 

She gasps, as he pushes his long, slender fingers against the inside of her thigh, how he’d found the slit in the acres of fabric was beyond her. 

She was soaking, her slick and the scent of her arousal was consuming them both. 

“My little omega is all pent up, it’s been too long for you hmm?” Draco coos in her ear. 

Hermione is boneless in his arms, “Don’t tease, I’ve been in heat for two days with no relief.” 

This only seems to incense Draco further. He coos softly to her, as he pushes her pretty, maroon lace thong to the side and plunders her pussy with two fingers. 

Hermione rides his hand like a good slut, and he even rewards her with some praise, as she rides herself into oblivion, “Such a good little cock slut, such a needy little whore.” 

Hermione’s eyes are wide as saucers, “Tell me--” she chokes on a sob of pleasure, “Tell me you missed me.” 

The carriage jolts and his fingers touch her g-spot. He’d been trying to avoid that--she was so damned sensitive. 

Draco removes his fingers and licks each and every one. “I missed you every day, every hour.” 

Hermione whimpers pathetically and she begins fishing him out of his boxers. “I missed you every second.” She purrs and sinks down onto his cock--which was thick, and long and impossibly hard inside her. 

Draco roars his approval, the alpha in him taking over, finding a rhythm that made them both see stars. 

Hermione lets him top from the bottom, her need to give him her submission is far too great, greater even than her pride. She bounces on him, and her breasts brush against his chest. They’re both getting close and as her long nails drag down his clothed back, the dress still mostly on her, she looks down at him with constellations in her eyes, and her heart finally full. 

Malfoy comes with a shout and she follows, the welcome warmth of his seed inside her making her shudder. He holds her as his knot locks them together.

“I missed you,” Draco murmurs, “I missed every inch of you.” 

She hums softly, and curls into his body. 

They repeat the process at least two more times on the ride out of the city. 

She thinks the carriage driver is taking his time getting them there, likely on Draco’s orders. 

And that’s ok. 

Because she is where is meant to be. 

_ With him.  _

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me, i’d love to hear from you on social media [tumblr ](https://danaanruhn.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pincelings_) / [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/danaanruhn) / [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@ruhns)


End file.
